Raphael's first Girlfriend
by maryann2526
Summary: This take place during TMNT 2014 movie and has some elements from TMNT 2012 serie.. This is a story of Raphael's first girlfriend and he meets a girl name Janet and he falls in love with her.. I rated this story M because it has a lot of sexual scenes between Raphael and Janet in the following chapters..Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This takes place at the TMNT 2014 movie but it has some elements from TMNT 2012 serie.. It's about romance between Raphael and Janet.. She is my oc character.. So please enjoy and tell me if you like it or not..

The mysterious green man

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful sunny day in Manhattan and it was a very hot day too. We are in May and its hot already.. I said to my self riding my bike on my way to school.. I'm studying criminal justice at a community college near Manhattan and I was running late to class..

There was a lot of traffic and from the distance I heard tires screech on the pavement and was heading towards me and I was standing in the middle of the street froze unable to move looking at the reckless car coming at a very fast speed.. But the car was two feet from me and suddenly a man dressed oddly for a hot day got in front of me to safe me from the reckless driver and moved me out of the way.. Are you ok miss? The strange man asked me.. Yes I am ok and thank you for saving me from that reckless driver.. Your welcome miss.. He responded looking in my eyes and he blushed while he looked deeply in my eyes.. Let's get you to a safe place miss.. He said while standing up and holding me in his arms.. Ok.. I said still shaking from the fear I went through.. He walked

through an alley away from the crowd that notice the bravery that this strange man had back there.. When we got to the alley we started talking.. What are you? I asked looking his shadowy face trying to find his eyes.. He lifted his hoodie to reveal him self.. Well miss I'm a mutant.. He said while taking it off completely.. OMG! Your a 6 foot mutant talking turtle and a teenager.. But he is not a teenager anymore he looks like in his early 20's... I said in my mind...No way I said while slowly fainting... Miss don't faint on me please.. He said while he caught her in his arms again before she touched the floor.. He was holding her tightly in his arms and he blushed while he hold her and couldn't take his eyes out of her complexion.. He was admiring her beauty and blushed while glancing thru her body.. What is this feeling? And I have never felt like this before.. He said touching

her soft face and getting a strand of hair away from her closed eyes.. Could it be that I'm falling for her and she is the first female I interact with and become friends with.. He said looking down at her.. Suddenly she started moving and opened her eyes slowly.. Are you real? I asked while touching his face and looking into his beautiful green eyes.. I still can't believed that mutants exist and look like human.. L. Like a humanoid.. I said cupping his left cheek with my left hand.. Your skin is so soft and cold.. I said while admiring his complexion.. The mutant shiver inside by her touch.. Miss what is your name? He asked her while touching her hand.. Oh my god her hand is so warm.. He said in his head.. My name is Janet Quintana.. By the way I'm a Latina girl and a college student studying criminal justice at Manhattan city college.. I said touching his strong arms..

My goodness I love his strong arms and those green eyes of his.. I'm starting to like his personality and his sweet side.. He has a big attitude with a high temper and get mad easily by the way he yelled at the reckless driver.. I said looking at those beautiful green orbs of his.. Janet are you ok? He asked me to break the silence between us.. Yes I am.. I'm just admiring your eyes.. I said while blushing a little.. So what's your name? I asked him while he released me from his embrace and we stand up together.. Well miss I'm Raphael and I live in the sewers with my brothers and my sensei.. His name is master Splinter and he is our father who raised us and he found us when we were little turtles from a pet shop.. He told us that he founded us roaming in the sewers and was living underground when he first arrived here from Japan.. He said while crossing his arms..

So your dad is a human? I asked Raphael confused.. No he is a rat now, but when he found us he was human.. Raphael answered my question.. Look Janet our story is like this we fell from a glass bowl that a child was holding and the bowl crashed to the floor and we went directly to the sewer and master splinter was there and he told us that a strange canister was flowing behind us and when we fell to the floor and the canister broke and a strange green ooze came out.. We were paddling in the ooze and master Splinter picked us up and the next day he was transformed into a rat and we transformed into turtle toddlers.. So we roamed the sewers to find a place to live and we found the best spot its was nice and big and we had enough space to run around to play.. Raphael said while putting his thumb in his chin.. Wow that's an amazing story Raphael and I'm curious to meet your family.. I said amazed of what he told me.. Hey Janet lets go to my pad and we can hang out there and you can meet my brothers and father.. Raphael said excited about the idea.. Yes lets go.. I said.. Ok common lets go into this man hole.. He said picking me up and into his arms.. I blushed furiously..

Don't be shy and scared Janet you will be safe around me and I'm willing to protect you from any harm.. He said while jumping inside the man hole.. Thank you for saving my life earlier today Raphael I owe you one.. I said while we walk inside the sewer and he was holding my hand.. Your welcome Janet.. You can count on me for anything and thats are friends for.. He said still holding her hand.. Look we are finally here..He said while releasing her hand softly.. Wow it's very nice Raph.. I said gazing around the living room.. I saw the other three come out from the training room and I looked at them in shocked.. Hey Raphael, I see you got your self a friend it was about time you had one.. Leonardo said patting him on his back.. Yeah I met her while I was doing a roof run training and I saw her that she almost go run by a reckless driver.. He said scratching his head.. So you saved her life then.. Donnie said to Raphael.. Yes I did.. He said kinda blushing.. So that means that she is your girlfriend now.. Mikey said while whispering to Raphael.. No Mikey she is just a friend that I just met in the city.. Raphael said to Mikey while slapping him on the head.. Geez Raph I was only kidding. Michelangelo said while rubbing his head.. I just giggled..

She is my first female friend and her name is Janet Quintana.. He said while introducing me to his whole family.. It's very nice too meet you and I'm glad that Raph got a new friend and your are welcome to the lair anytime you want to hangout with us.. Leo said shaking her hand.. Welcome to our humble home.. Donnie said while padding on her shoulder.. So Janet do you have a younger sister? Mikey asked me with googly eyes.. I just giggled.. No sorry Mikey I don't have a sister I only have two older brothers but they live in San Fransisco, California.. Awww.. Mikey said sadly.. Don't be sad Mikey you will find a friend in no time.. I told him patting him on his shoulder.. Would you like something to drink Janet.. Raph asked me while walking to the kitchen..

Yes please anything you have.. I said looking at the male figure coming out of the room which seems to be his bedroom.. Ahh Raphael I see you have brought your first female friend to our home.. Master Splinter said standing between them.. Yes dad and I saved her life too from a careless driver in the city.. Raphael said while handing the can of soda to Janet.. Well done my son.. Splinter said while he bow his head to his son.. You must be master Splinter.. I said while I bowed my head to greet him.. Raphael told me the whole story of how everything change.. My name is Janet and I'm glad that you have a brave son and I'm grateful that he saved my life this afternoon.. I said standing next to Raph.. Yes he is and its a pleasure to meet you young lady and you are part of our family now.. Splinter said slightly bowing his head.. I will leave you guys have a good time and feel free to come anytime you want and I'm gonna go meditate further more about your new relationship as friends.. Hai master Splinter..

The four brothers said while they bowed to his sensei and father.. So what do you want to do know Janet? Raph asked me to break the silence between us.. What ever you want Raph it's your house.. I answered after siping my soda.. I have an idea lets play a game called truth or dare.. Raph said snaping his fingers.. Ok that's great so that means we have to ask questions to one another.. I asked him.. He just noded.. So that way I could know you more Janet.. He said to me looking at me sweetly in to my eyes.. So we played the game and time went fast and it was time for me to go home.. I had a great time with you this after noon Raphael and thank you for saving me I owe you one.. I said looking into his eyes.. Your welcome Janet and I had a great time with you too.. Raphael said while grabbing my hand.. I'm glad you did. I responded back.. I better get going now Raph it's getting late.. I said still holding hands with Raph.. I will walk you home Janet it's not safe for you to be out this late.. He said while we walked to the entrance of the lair.. That's sweet of you.. I told him lightly blushing.. We talked a lot on my way home it's like we known each other from another life but we just met this after noon.. Well this is my house Raph and thanks for walking me home I appreciate that. I said facing him and then I gave him a hug.. Your welcome Janet.. He said while hugging me back..

I lean over to give him a kiss on his right cheek.. I will see you later Raph.. I said backing off but I got stopped by him when grabbed my hand again.. Janet wait let me tell you something.. He said while he grabbed both of my hands and hold them together close to his chest.. I could feel his heart beats.. I just want to say that your the most beautiful girl I ever met my whole life and maybe someday we can be more than just friends and I have never had a girlfriend before so you will be my first gf.. Oh Raphael I would love to be your girlfriend someday and your the most sweetest guy I ever met even though your a mutant but you have a loving heart that wants to be loved in return..

I said while throwing my self to his arms and he grabbed me from my waist.. He leaned forward to give me a kiss on my cheek and I blushed furiously after he kissed me.. Good night Raphael.. I whispered to his ear and he whispered to me back telling me "goodnight my beautiful princess" I smiled at him and I went inside the house and closed the door behind me.. I leaned my head on the door thinking of what just happened out there with Raphael confessing that he likes me a lot..

I have never felt like this before such a strong bond and a lot of magnetism between us two.. Could it be that his is falling in love with me and could it be possible that this is love at first sight and I'm falling for him too.. I said while going in my room and getting ready for bed.. When will I see him again? Hopefully soon.. I thought to myself.. I don't care he's a mutant and all that matters is what he has inside of his heart.. I wish I could be a mutant too.. I wonder what could I be.. I prefer to be a female turtle.. I said tossing around my bed and trying to fall asleep.. I couldn't stop think about him.. What have you done to me Raphael? I said in my mind while slowly falling asleep..


	2. Chapter 2

A confession of true love  
Chapter 2  
Meanwhile Raphael was going back home he was thinking about Janet.. She is so sweet and beautiful and why do I feel like this when I'm very close to her.. Could it be that I'm falling in love with her and there is a strong bond building between us.. We just met this afternoon..

But her warm embraces feel so soft and her kisses give me butterfly's tickles on my stomach.. I want to see her again tomorrow night and sit at the rooftop watching the moonlight and the million stars above us.. He said going through the sewer.. I love her scent, softness of her skin and her warm hands.. I wish I could tell her that I'm madly in love with her and I wish I could kiss her on the lips.. Ask her to be my gf..

But some of these days I will ask her.. I just need to hangout with her more often.. Raph said to himself while he walked through the lairs main entrance and he went inside his room.. As soon he got in his room he went bed.. He fell deeply asleep and started to dream with Janet.. He dream that he kissed her and held her in his arms..

The next day he woke up and he realized that he was dreaming but to him the dream felt so real.. He got off from bed and he joined his brothers for breakfast..So how did it go with your friend Janet? Donatello asked his brother.. It went really well and I  
escorted her home and we were talking a lot on her way home..  
He said while sitting on the chair.. That's good bro.. Mikey added.. I can tell you like her a lot Raphael and you seem different now.. Leonardo said to Raphael.. After they were done eating breakfast they got in to the Dojo to train..

Later in the evening he went to run on the roof tops and when he came across an alley he spotted a female trying to open the man hole.. He recognized that female and he jump down to the alley where she was.. Hey Janet! He said walking towards her.. Hi Raphael I'm glad to see you again.. I said running towards him and throw my self into his open arms.. I wrap my arms around his neck and hug him tightly and he wrap his arms on my back.. I missed you so much Raphael.. I said looking into his eyes deeply..

He cupped his hands on my face and kissed me on the forehead.. I missed you too Janet and I couldn't stop thinking about you last night.. He said after he kissed me on my forehead and his hands still cupped on my cheeks.. Me too I was thinking about you too.. I said while I blushed and hugged him again wrapping my arms around his shoulders and I kissed him on his left cheek.. We stood standing and embracing each other.. He stroke my hair with his hands.. I'm so glad that I met you.. I said looking him into his eyes and cupped one hand on his right cheek.. He grabbed my hand and he kissed the back of my hand.. Me too Janet.. He said putting his thumb on my chin and tilted my face closer to his and our lips were 2 inches apart..

I could feel his breathing thru my lips and I love gazing into his eyes.. Janet I'm madly in love with you.. Raphael confessed still holding my chin and our lips were very close for a kiss.. Raph I.. I got interrupted by a kiss on my lips and I responded to his kiss.. Wow your lips are so soft Raph.. I said after we finished kissing.. And your kisses are amazing Janet and soft too.. He said while looking into my eyes and his arms were still wrapped around my waist and my arms still resting on his shoulders... I just don't know what to say about your confession... But I'm happy to hear that from you Raphael.. It makes my heart miss a beat.. I'm in love with you too Raph.. You have won my heart so quickly and I have never felt like this before when I started dating in high school.. I said gazing in his eyes and I touch his lips with my fingers..

And he grabbed my hand and kiss me on the front of my hand on my knuckles.. I'm yours now Janet.. Raph said while he was running his fingers through my hair.. Do you really mean it? I asked him.. Yes I do really mean it my beautiful princess..He said looking me deeply into my eyes and his lips very closely to mine.. We started kissing again but this time was a passionate kiss and without braking the kiss he swept me of the floor into his arms.. Hold on tight.. He said while he was going up the ladder that lead to the rooftop..

Where are we going? I asked him.. You'll see when we get up there.. He said while climbing the ladder.. Well this is it.. He said while he put me down.. Wow the city looks amazing from down here Raph..

Yeah it does I come here to relax once in a while and it's my favorite place to hangout when I want some quiet time.. He said while looking down to the city and he got closer to me and he wrapped his arms around me from behind.. I just leaned my head to his chest plate and he rested his chin on top of my head.. I feel safe in his strong arms.. I thought to my self and he gave me small kisses on my shoulder..

Then he turn me around and leaned his forehead against mine and tilted his head back to look directly into my eyes.. Janet would you like to be my girlfriend? Raphael asked looking at me deeply and he had the most beautiful glow in his eyes.. Yes I would love to be your girlfriend Raph.. I said gazing sweetly into his glowing eyes.. He just smiled at me and he leaned to give me a kiss on my lips but this time the kiss was more deeply and meaningful.. He walked me to a sofa that was near us and he lay me down in the sofa.. We lay there making out just by kissing more intense and caressing each other..

He was on top of me and started to kiss my neck sweetly,then he trailed down to my chest and kissed them.. Your skin is so soft Janet.. He said looking up at me and I just smiled at him.. You drive me crazy Janet.. What have you done to me? He said breathing hard.. I guess it has to do with the attraction that we feel for each other.. The strong bond and the intense magnetism.. I said looking at him and he just swallowed hard.. Your my first true love Janet and I love you with all my heart.. He said while he cupped my cheek with one hand and he gave me a kiss on my forehead.. I love you too Raphael.. With all my heart.. He smiled sweetly at me and he kissed me on my lips again and my arms were wrapped around his neck.. He pressed his body against mine and I could feel something hard poking at me. It was that he was aroused and ready to have intimacy..

I want to feel you so bad and make you mine forever Janet.. He said after he kissed me deeply.. If we are gonna make love tonight it's gonna be my first time and I'm a virgin, so please be gentle with me.. I said gazing into his eyes.. I will be gentle with you Janet.. He said while whispering into my ear.. Our lips meet again for a more passionate and intense kiss.. He snug his hands under my shirt touching my tummy and he moved up to my boobs to crab them gently and touch them softly.. I moan to his touch and he removed my shirt.. He started kissing my neck trailing down to my boobs and he stopped to take of my bra..

He cupped my boobs with his hands..Kiss them, sucked one nipple and then he sucked the other one. He moved further down to my belly button and stopped there to take off my jeans and just reveal my underwear.. He touch me between my legs on top of my underwear and he slide a finger thru the fabric.. You are soaking wet Janet.. He said panting and In a lusty voice, then he pulled down my underwear.. He slide a finger through my clitoris and he kissed me down there and I moan softly..

Then he slide a finger inside of me.. I just moaned in pleasure calling his name.. Raph I want you inside of me now.. I said breathing hard.. Are you sure you can handle my size? He asked looking at me and I just nodded.. Ok but since it's your first time it's gonna hurt but I will put it in softly.. He said while pulling out his green throbbing member out of his shell.. Ok.. Here it goes.. He said putting the tip of his ead first.. And I just bite bottom of my lip.. He penetrate me softly and slide it in very deep until he popped my cherry and I started to bleed.. I moan when he was deeply inside of me and bit my lip.. Janet your bleeding... Does it hurt? He asked me looking at me with a worried look.. Just a little bit it but will go away as soon I get used to it.. I said panting.. I don't want to hurt you babe.. He said kissing me on my forehead.. It feels so good baby keep going don't stop.. I said in a soft passionate voice..

He just nodded and kept going on.. He thrusted his member in and out slowly inside of me and he moan softly calling my name.. Raph do it a little bit harder and don't stop.. I said to him.. Ok.. He responded me.. He slide it harder inside of me and deeper.. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kiss me passionately while he thrusted his member much harder inside of me and I moaned in pleasure and he was panting in pleasure too.. Ah babe your pussy is so tight I don't want stop its feels so good.. He said in a lustfully voice.. Ah yeah right there harder baby.. I said clinging to him tightly and he pounded me very hard.. He held me tightly against his body and interchanging our body liquids..

We were kissing very deeply and we were in the heights of a blissful pleasure and ready to climax.. I can't hold it much longer babe and I'm about to cum.. He pull out and came outside of me,on my tummy and I could feel his hot cum on my skin.. He moaned in pleasure when he cum.. That was amazing Janet.. He said breathing hard and sitting up.. I just gave him a warm hug and lay my head on his shoulder.. You too were amazing Raph.. I said while giving him a kiss on his shoulder blade.. He embraces me in his arms.. I love you Janet and for what happened tonight my love for you is much stronger than ever.. He said embracing me tight to his chest.. I could hear his heart beat.. I love you too Raphael.. I said while I wrapped my arms around his waist..

We were still holding each other naked bodies and it felt so good to be with him like this.. Janet it's getting late for you I should take you home now.. He said while resting his chin on my head.. Yeah we lost track of time and I'm about to get ready and we'll go from there.. I said while I was grabbing my cloths.. He just looked at me while I was changing.. You are so beautiful Janet and your body is amazingly beautiful.. He said while looking at her putting her clothes on.. Ok I'm ready now let's go Raphael. Ok babe lets go..He said sweeping me out of the floor and into his arms.. He ran and jumped from one building to another.. I just lay my head on his chest and I close my eyes.. Janet we are here in front of your house.. He said after giving me a kiss on my forehead to wake me up..

I open my eyes slowly and he put me down on the floor and I throw my self into his arms and I hug him tightly.. Good night my love.. I told him.. Goodnight  
my beautiful princess.. He said while hugging me tightly and gave me a sweet kiss on my lips and I melted in his arms by his kiss.. Sleep well baby.. I said looking at him sweetly.. You too baby and sweet dreams.. He said after kissing me on my forehead.. I love you.. I whisper to him.. Me too Janet.. He whisper to me back.. I smiled and walk to the porch to open the door.. He just stands there watching me going in and I wave him good bye and I closed the door.. I soon as I close the door he walks away.. Hi mom I'm home.. I said going in hallway..

Hi honey how was your day? She asked me.. It was good mom and I went out with some friends from school and we had alots of fun.. That's good sweety.. Yeah mom and I'm so tired, well goodnight mom, I'm going to bed now.. Ok honey sleep well.. She said looking at the newspaper.. I headed to my room and I went inside I was thinking about Raphael and I couldn't believe what just happened tonight between me and him.. I have to admit that it felt good making love with him and it felt amazing, so intense, passionate and our bond grows stronger.. I said while I was laying down in my bed ready to go to sleep..

Hey bro where have you been? Mikey asked Raph when he saw him walk through the living room.. I was hanging out with Janet.. Raphael said while he sat down in the couch.. So tell us what happened? Mikey asked when he ran close to the couch and then the other 2 brothers followed him.. We'll she's my girlfriend officially.. He said gazing at his 3 brothers.. Their jaws dropped when they heard the good news.. Finally it was about time and congrats bro..Leo said with joy.. I thought you were gay.. Mikey said playfully.. Grrr! Mikey! Raph said while standing up from the couch to punch Mikey.. Chill bro I was just kidding.. I swear.. Mikey said waving his hands.. I'm so happy for you Raph.. Donnie said while putting an arm around Raphael's shoulder.. Thanks you guys for your support and accepting my new relationship with Janet.. Raphael said while all four of them got close for a group hug.. Then master Splinter came in..

He said : in my dream I saw you and Janet happily together and you had 4 kids.. But she seemed differently her skin color seemed green and somehow she gets mutated before having kids.. But I couldn't figure out what type of creature she got mutated.. But I'm very happy with your decision and she seems that's she's a very nice girl that loves you for who you are my son.. Splinter said looking at Raphael's eyes still wide from what he told him about the dream that he had during his meditation..Thanks dad and I hope your dream comes real.. I'm tired lets all go to sleep.. Yeah let's go.. All 3 brothers said together.. Raphael headed to his room and the other 3 did the same thing.. Oh Janet you've gone 20 min and I miss you so much.. Why you have to be so fucking gorgeous babe.. He said after he lay down on his bed.. I love you with all my heart Janet He said in his mind .. He drift away to sleep.. He started dreaming about Janet again this time he dream that she was wearing a beautiful white dress and a long veil with a tiara on top of her head.. In his dream she saw her like master Splinter told him.. She was green, had long hair and her honey eyes.. Wow. Raphael said in his dream..

The dream continued more he dream that they were in their honeymoon in Bahamas since it was close to New York.. Raphael woke up the next day.. He went to the bathroom room to take a shower and then brush his teeth.. Breakfast is ready.. Mikey shouted from the kitchen.. Shh Mikey.. Donnie and Leo said.. Dad is meditating keep it down.. Raphael said while walking to the table and grab a chair to sit on.. Man you were knocked out bro.. Mikey said while handing out served plates.. Yeah I was tired.. And me and Janet make out last night where I usually go for some peaceful time.. No way bro! All 3 of them said in unison but kept their voice low.. So that means that you and Janet had sex.. Donnie whispered at Raph.. Yes we did it Donnie.. It was amazing doing it with her and I make her mine forever.. I love her with all my heart.. He said proudly.. All 3 brothers had wide eyes and their jaws dropped to the table when they heard Raph's confession. So what are you gonna do now? Well be happly together and marry her in the future.. I'm in soo deeply in love with her you guys.. I just want to go see her tell her how much is my affection for her and I do want to have a future life with her.. He said while looking at all his 3 brothers..

...

Later in the evening..  
Raphael went to see Janet at her house.. As soon he arrived he he saw her coming out from the main entrance of the house.. She walked to him and hugged him.. Raph my love, you're here.. I said running to his open arms.. Yes babe.. He said swinging her around and laugh.. I miss you so much baby.. She said still embracing him.. Me too babe.. He said after he kiss her on her forehead.. Where are we going tonight Raph? I asked him.. We are going to the docks and we will sit at top of the containers.. He said while swooped my feet off the ground and carried me into his arms.. Hold on tight babe.. He said while walking to the nearest building.. 10 min later we arrived at the docks and we went in, got on top of one of closest containers.. Wow the moon looks so beautiful from here.. I said while leaning my head on his shoulder and he put his head close to mine.. Yes it does Janet.. He said after he gave a kiss on my forehead.. We were holding hands while gazing at the vast sea.. I love you Janet with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, have a lots of kids.. He said while touching her right cheek.. Oh Raphael me too I want to spend my whole life with you and give you a lots of kids..

That's very sweet of you my love... She said touching his lips.. He grab her hand to put it aside and held her hand in his to give her a passionate kiss.. He lay her down on the container and kept kissing her with more passion starting to make out again.. Then he removed her top and her tight jeans and shoes, just leaving her with her undies and bra.. He kissed her boobs softly and one of his hands were wondering inside her undies between her legs touching her clit and he slide his finger inside of her.. She just moaned and gasp and raised her hips up of the way he was touching her.. Oh baby that's feels so good.. She said in lusty voice.. Don't stop love keep going.. She said again panting hard.. Oh babe your so wet.. I love it when your soaking wet.. Raphael said in a lusty voice and licking his lips..Without asking he penetrated her and she moaned with pleasure and gasp when he entered inside her.. He was on top of her..He just grunted and moaned lustily..

Oh baby I love that thing of yours when it's inside of me it feels so good.. It's so big I love it.. She said with heavy breathing and panting.. Babe it's ok if you want to talk naughty with me I don't mind besides your mine now.. He said while he slide his member in and out of her.. Ok baby.. She said blushing cause she hasn't done it before.. Then they switch position.. She was laying on her right side and Raphael was behind her and he lay on the same side as Janet.. He penetrated from behind and she open her legs wide.. He kissed her back and neck while he was inside of her rocking very hard.. Oh yeah baby! Right there ahhh! That feels so good Raphael do me harder and faster.. Ok baby girl.. He said panting hard.. She was moaning, gasping, panting and meowing.. I fucking love it when you meow like that babe..

It turns me on much more.. He said lustily and panting hard.. I love your big dick baby.. She said with a lust voice.. That's my good girl.. He said breathing heavily.. They switch position, now he was on top of her and he grabbed her from her waist.. Oh babe I love your pussy is so tight it's squishing it with your walls and I'm about to climax so hard inside of you.. He said lustily..Yeah baby cum inside of me I want to feel your hot cum inside of me love.. She said panting hard..Ok babe I'm about to cum inside of you anytime soon.. He said panting very hard.. Mmm baby.. She said lustily.. By the way she said that makes him to reach his climax.. He finally release his sperm inside of her and he cum a lot inside of her, she was dripping when he pull it out slowly.. He was breathing steady and sit next to me.. It's getting late babe I better take you home I don't want to get you in trouble with your parents.. Get change and I'm gonna go pee right now.. He said while kissing her on her forehead.. Ok baby.. She said.. She got changed and ready to go..

But she felt that they were not alone and someone was watching her, then suddenly someone appeared behind her and cover her mouth and nose with a small towel soaked in alcohol and she fainted in the strangers arms.. She was kidnap and taken in a black car.. Janet babe? Where are you love? We are not playing hide and seek Janet? Come out babe! He said looking around and he started to worry.. Then he stepped on a piece of paper folded.. He read the note and it said.. If you want your girl back come and get her at TCRI building sincerely the foot clan.. Oh no not my Janet and I don't know what would I do if I loose you baby.. Shit! Fuck! He said pissed off..I shouldn't left her alone here and it's my fault cause I wasn't there to save her from the foot clan.. I better go and tell my brothers.. He said running on the rooftops.. Hang on Janet I'm coming to save you my love.. He said it from inside his heart..


	3. Chapter 3

Janet's new transformation

Chapter 3

He reached the entrance of the lair and he was looking around in despair, but everyone was asleep already.. Guys something terrible has happened.. He yelled walking around the hallway where his brothers rooms were.. What happened Raphael? Leo said while coming out from his room and rubbing his eyes.. Yeah bro what's going on? Mikey followed Leo.. Did something happened to Janet? Donnie asked Raphael.. Yes she got kidnap by a foot clan soldier.. And they left me this note.. Raphael said sadly..What?! The 3 brothers said in unison.. He handed the note to Leonardo.. Oh no thats terrible Raph we should get going immediately and go save her..

Leonardo said comforting Raphael.. Donatello and Michelangelo joined in.. They left the layer and hopped on the shell raiser.. To TCRI.. Raph said while he sat down on his seat next to Donnie.. A few moments later they arrived at the TCRI building and they sneak in with out being notice and head to where Janet might be held hostage..

Raphael notice someone who was hung from the ceiling and tied up with rope on to a chair.. Janet! We are here to save you my love.. Just hang on.. He said with worried eyes.. But how are we gonna go up there Raphael? Donnie asked worried.. Is she under a pool of mutagen? Mikey asked Leo curiously.. Yes she is and that's why we can't get close to her and first we have to find those damn solders.. Leo said in a serious voice and he sounded madly at the same time..

Ok let's go find those mother fucking soldiers and beat up their asses.. Raphael said pissed.. As soon as they went into the door and one of them came in front of the turtles and they started to fight them.. What have you done with my girlfriend.. Raphael said pissed and attacking the soldier..

But Raphael sneak out from the fight and went to see how he could do to save the girl he loved and his true and only love.. Janet I'm coming.. Hang on my love.. He said coming up a ladder that lead to platform near Janet.. No Raphael don't come near me.. Said with her eyes wide and she felt angsty in her heart that something was not right.. Raphael! Get down from there.. Leonardo yelled at Raphael..

You foolish red masked turtle you disobey our rules in order to save her and now she is going inside that pool of mutagen and transform her into a hideous reptile just like you stupid turtles.. One of the solders said throwing a shuriken to Janet's rope that tied her from the ceiling.. The rope ripped slowly until she fell into the pool..

Raphael! She screamed his name at the top of her lungs JANET! MY LOVE! NO! He screamed with tears in his eyes and fell to his knees and he started crying.. He punched the tiled floor with anger and sorrow that he couldn't save the girl he loved with all his heart and his future wife.. I'm so fucking stupid why I didn't listen to you

my love.. Shit! Raph said punching the floor madly..

Leo, Donnie and Mikey notice a female swimming around the the pool of mutagen she was looking a way to get out.. She finally climbed up to get out from there.. Raphael look there she is.. Leonardo said to Raphael.. He looked while he whipped his tears.. Janet! Babe! Raphael said walking to her to catch her in his arms.. Babe! Listen to me! Are you okay? He asked her while holding her tightly to his chest and shaking her softly.. She moaned and managed to open her eyes slowly and her vision was kinda blurry but it got adjusted in a few moments.. Raphael where am I? She asked with a low voice.. You got kidnap by the foot clan and brought you to this building Janet.. He said smiling sweetly to her and gazing into her honey color eyes..

Raphael I feel different now and strange too..What am I? She said while holding her arm up to her view.. What the heck?! She said with surprised voice.. Why am I green and I only have 4 fingers? She asked Raphael clueless.. You fell into that pool of mutagen Janet.. That mutagen transformed you into this beautiful creature you are now.. Raphael said to her while holding her in his arms.. Then she looked down

at her chest and saw her boobs covered with a plastron just like Raphael and the rest of the 3 brothers..

All 3 of them looked at her with amazement and their eyes were wide open cause they could not believed what just happened to her.. Her new transformation amazed all 4 of them.. I look so hideous Raphael and you don't love me like this baby.. Janet said getting up and walking next to the pool of mutagen.. She started to cry.. No babe that's not true.. He said while following her from behind.. Baby please don't say that to me it hurts me to hear you say that.. You know I love you with all my heart Janet and I want to spend my whole life with you babe.. He said holding her hands and putting them close to his chest.. Feel my heart beat for you my love.. Raphael whispers to her sweetly..

Babe look your the most beautiful creature I've ever seen my whole life and your not hideous Janet.. He said while putting his hands on her shoulder to shake her lightly.. She looked at him in his eyes with tears in her eyes.. Leo bring me your katana so that way Janet could see her reflection.. Raphael said over his shoulder.. Leo handed his katana to his brother.. Look at you babe you look gorgeous like that and your hair is much longer now and your eyes look bigger..

As soon she saw her reflection in the katana she couldn't believe it and she admitted that's Raphael was right.. Baby I'm sorry for saying that to you.. She said while she throw herself into his arms and she was crying again and her face buried in his shoulder.. Hey babe don't cry it's ok my love.. He said holding her in his arms and comforting her.. Your part of our family now baby and soon you will be my future wife.. She looked at him in shock.. You really mean it love? Yes baby girl I do really mean it.. He said after giving her a kiss on top of her head.. Now I look just like you but the difference is that I look more feminine.. She said looking at Raphael sweetly in his eyes.. Yes thats right he responded..

Let's go home.. Leo said to his brothers and his new sister.. You are our new sister now.. Mikey said cheerfully.. Janet just giggled and all 5 head to the exit and get inside the shell raiser.. All 4 sat in their assigned seats but Janet sat on Raph's lap the the whole way home.. As soon as they arrived home tired they headed to bed.. This is your new home from now on.. Leo said to Janet.. Thanks Leo.. she said..Wait Raphael where I'm gonna sleep.. She asked him.. Your gonna sleep with me in my room babe and I want you to feel comfortable sleeping together from now on but we won't be able to make love in my room till we get married..Ok baby I understand.. She said nodding her head and gave Raphael a kiss on his forehead.. Ok I'm beat I'm going to get a shut eye.. Leo said while walking in his room.. Yeah me too.. Mikey added.. Me three.. Donnie said after Mikey..

Welcome to my room Janet.. Raphael said while he closed his door and locked it.. Wow it's very nice in here Raphael.. She said to him looking around his room.. He sat on his mattress and she sat next to him.. I love you babe.. He said while he cupped one of her cheek with one hand.. I love you too baby.. She said touching his hand.. They collapsed in bed embraced in each others arm and sleep together.. Goodnight Raphael.. She whispered to him.. Good night my beautiful princess.. He whispered back and gave her a kiss on her lips.. She responded to his kiss..

...


	4. Chapter 4

A whole new life for Janet and Raphael

Chapter 4

On the next day..

Janet woke up locked up in his arms and she nosed at him in the nose then he kissed it and watch him sleep.. He looks so cute sleeping.. She said to her self.. Mmm mmm he mumbled in his sleep and held her tighter not to let her go.. She has the chance to give him small kisses on his lips to wake him up.. She kissed him softly and sweetly on his lips until he slowly woke up.. Good morning beautiful..

That's your way to wake me up babe.. He said to her as he release her and she sat up.. I will be right back I just want to go to the bathroom.. She said when she got up.. So she headed to the bathroom and her way she notice that the guys were awake playing video games in the living room.. She quietly entered the bathroom.. When she entered the bath room she glanced herself in the mirror.. She was amazed of how exotic she looked and she felt different but she has to get used to it..

I do look very pretty Raphael was right.. A few minutes she came out and she got notice by the guys.. Good morning you guys.. She said cheerfully.. Good morning Janet.. All three responded.. She headed to Raphael's room and she climbed to bed and she was crawling towards him to wake him up..Wake up my love.. She said in a sexy voice and gave him sweet kisses on his nose.. He woke up to her sweet kisses.. You look so beautiful babe.. He said gazing at her sweetly..

Yes you are right I do look beautiful I just went to the bathroom and I looked my self in the mirror.. She told him while leaning forward to kiss him on his lips.. What time is it babe? Raphael asked her while putting his elbows in the mattress.. It is past 10:30am.. She said looking at the clock on the night stand and she got off from bed..Ok let's get something to eat cause I'm hungry babe.. He said getting up.. Are you gonna take a shower love.. She asked him sweetly..

After we eat we will take a shower together babe.. He said after giving her a kiss on her lips and while embracing her.. Ok.. She said and smiled to him.. He grabbed her hand and went out of the room to the living room.. Finally you two are up.. Leonardo said looking at them while they sat next to him and between the other two brothers.. So what's for breakfast Mikey? Raphael asked Mikey.. We haven't done anything we were waiting for you two love birds to wake up.. Leonardo said looking at them..Janet and Raphael just blushed.. Do you guys want scrambled eggs,sausage and toasted bread? Mikey asked them all 4.. Yes that's fine Mikey..

The three brothers responded and Janet just nodded her head.. Do you want some help Mikey? Janet asked him.. No that's fine Janet but if I do need it I will ask you.. Mikey said to her.. Ok..she responded.. Then master Splinter came to the living room and came to talk to Raphael.. Good morning my son and Janet can I have a talk with you Raphael.. Master Splinter said while padding Raphael's shoulder.. Of course sensei.. Raphael said while getting up.. I will be right back babe.. He said while he let go of her hand.. Ok love.. She said softly and looking at him walking away from the leaving room to masters Splinter's room.. I want to talk about your relationship with Janet my son.. He said walking around him..

Well dad I love her so much with all my heart and I do want to make her my wife.. Raphael said looking at his father.. So your planning to marry her then and you are serious about it.. Splinter said facing Raphael.. Yes father that's right I am serious about my relationship with Janet.. Very well then and when are you planning to marry her son.. Splinter asked his son.. Very soon dad like in 3 or 6 months.. Raphael said looking at his son after walking around him.. Well my son you have made a great decision in your life and it was about time that you had a girlfriend..

Congratulations my son she is perfect for you and she seems a very nice young woman and you two make a perfect couple.. Splinter said while giving a hug to Raphael.. Thank you father.. Raphael said hugging his father.. Well what are you waiting for go sit by her side and keep her safe from all the dangers that can in counter her.. He said watching Raphael leave.. Yes father I will protect her from all harm.. Raphael said heading to the door..

What are you doing babe? He said while he sat next to Janet and put his arm around her shoulder.. I was just talking to your brother baby.. She said smiling sweetly at him.. Ok you guys breakfast is ready.. Mikey said while going in the dining room.. Alright! All 4 said cheerfully and ran to the table.. Janet sat next to Raphael and Mikey with Donnie and Leonardo on the Kings chair.. Dig in.. Mikey said cheerfully.. Wow Mikey these eggs are good you cook very good.. Janet said to Mikey..

Thanks Janet.. He responded blushing.. What are we gonna do after breakfast? Leo asked the three brothers and new sister.. Well we could train for a little bit then we can all play a card game.. Raphael responded.. I could watch you guys train.. Janet added after Raphael.. That's a good idea Raphael.. Donnie said and Mikey agreed with Donnie.. Ok great.. Leo responded.. Me and Janet we are gonna take a shower together.. Raphael said while getting up from his chair and push it back..

He grabbed Janet's hand and she got up to walk with him to the bathroom.. They entered the bathroom and Raphael locked the door while she turn on the shower to hot water.. When the water heated she got in first and Raphael joined her after.. He grabbed her from behind and kissed her shoulder softy and then her neck.. Then he cupped her boobs in his hands and caressed them through the chest plate..

She started to moan light and he turn her around to face him.. He kissed her fiercely under the warm water and pick her up to support her against the wall.. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he took her there, thrust her inside slowly in and out.. Then he went faster and he moaned blissfully.. Janet sank her nails on Raphael's shell and moaned of all the pleasure she was getting from him.. Oh babe your so tight and so wet.. He moaned and grunted when he was at the brink of ecstasy.. He couldn't hold it any longer he came inside of her a lot and she was dripping of all his load of cum.. Mmm baby I love to feel your hot cum inside of me... She said with a heavy breathing..

He breath slowly and grabbed the soap bar and the sponge.. He started to scrub Janet's body with the foamy sponge.. Then she grabbed a shampoo bottle to pour it in her hand and then on her head to scrub her scalp.. She rinsed her hair and she rinsed her body after he was done scrubbing her.. After he was done she did the same to him and she started to scrub his whole body with the foamy sponge.. She scrub his member massaging it very gently and he moaned lightly by her touch on his shaft.. She just looked at him on his eyes and she stopped and stand up so he could wash off the soap on his body.. She kissed him on the lips under the water running on their faces.. Babe your the most beautiful thing that has ever happened to me and I don't know what would I do if anything bad happened to you.. I will always protect you from all harm Janet..

I love you babe with all my heart... He said after he kissed her..Oh baby I love you too with my heart and I don't know what would I do if anything happened to you too.. I'm so happy that I found you Raphael I wouldn't ask for more I just want to spend my rest of my life with you and have kids with you.. She said cupping one hand on his left cheek and looking at him on his eyes sweetly.. Well lets start making one tonight babe.. He said while putting his forehead close to hers to kiss her softly on the lips.. That's a great idea but.. She was interrupted by a knocked on the door and a voice calling them.. Hey Raph! Are training with us today? Leo was the one knocking on the door and calling his brother.. Yeah I will be there in a few minutes.. He responded to his brother..

Ok we will be waiting for you bro.. Leo responded back.. Let's go babe and we will continue when we go to bed.. He said to her in a silky voice.. She just nodded.. When they get off from the bathroom they headed to their bedroom and Raphael put on his training gear and Janet just watch him change.. She bite her lip looking at his muscular body very sexy to her and very well toned.. You like what you see babe? He said in manly but seductive voice.. Yes I do my love and you drive me crazy.. She said in a sexy and lustfully tone..

He just smirked and went out of the room.. Do you want to join me and watch me train babe? He said while going out of their room to the dojo.. Yes I am love and I'm glad to just watch you.. She followed him behind and closed the door behind her..They went in to the dojo and Janet just sit down and watch Raphael train.. Wow he is very good with his ninjutsu fighting skill.. She thought to her self.. And he notice that she was looking at him and he smiled to her that his girl is watching him train.. She blushed and smiled back..They trained for 1hr and 30 min.. Well done my sons you trained so hard this afternoon it's time to call it for a day and we will continue tomorrow or some other time.. Master Splinter said proudly to all the 4 brothers.. Alright! All four said cheerfully..

Lets order a pizza I'm hungry.. Mikey said running to the payphone on the living room.. Wow Raphael your amazing and so graceful on your moves.. She said standing up and give him a hug.. Thanks babe.. He said blushing and gave her a kiss on her forehead.. Can I have a talk with you love birds? Master Splinter said while sliding the door closed.. Yes of course father.. Raphael responded to his sensei and Janet just nodded.. When are you planing to get married? Master splinter asked while walking around them.. Pretty soon sensei maybe in 3 months or less... He said to his father.. Very well then I'm happy for the two of you and you make such a great couple and you have chosen wisely Janet..

He is a great guy but be careful not to get him mad because he has a hot temper but it seems that you have sooth him a little.. I have noticed that a lot and his brothers have notice that too.. Thank you sensei and yes I am happy with him.. She said while giving master Splinter a hug.. Since your part of this family call me father.. He said while she released him.. Ok.. She said with a sweet smile.. Take good care of her and treat her like delicate rose.. He told Raphael.. Yes I will father.. Raphael said bowing and Janet bowed as well.. Hey Janet and Raphael! Pizza is here come and eat before its all gone.. Mikey shouted to them..Ok we are coming.. Raphael responded.. Let's go babe.. He said while grabbing her hand.. They headed out the dojo to the kitchen.. They sat on the kitchen table and Janet sat next to Raphael.. Dig in! Mikey said cheerfully..

All where eating quietly.. But Leonardo broke the ice by asking.. So what did dad asked the two of you? He asked us when we are getting married and I told him like in 3 months.. Raphael responded to Leonardo.. What?! The 3 brothers responded in unison.. That's great news you guys and congratulations to both of you.. Leo responded and got up to hug them.. I'm happy for the two of you.. Mikey said after Leo.. You make such a great couple.. Donnie said while joining in the group hug.. Thanks guys.. Raphael said with a warm smile.. Guys I'm happy to be part of your family..

I'm happy that soon I will be your brothers wife. Janet said with a sweet smile and looking at Raphael.. He just blushed at what she said.. So when are we celebrating for this that you guys are getting married soon.. Mikey said cheerfully and getting off from the group hug.. Then Leo and Donnie released the couple from the group hug.. That's a great idea.. Leo said snapping his thumbs.. How about we do it tonight? Donnie said after Leo.. Let's get some alcohol drinks for tonight.. Raphael suggested.. You can't baby cuz your under 21.. Janet said raising an eye brow.. Nope I'm not and actually I'm 21 and my bday was on April..Raphael responded..Ok great then I'm 22 years old baby.. Janet said to Raphael elbowing his arm.. Get some chips and dip.. Mikey added..

Ok anything else.. Raphael asked.. Get some lemons and a bottle of Tequila and beers.. Leo said to Raph.. Alright then..Babe lets go to the store and get ready to go out.. He said after giving her a kiss on the lips.. Ok baby.. She said while heading to their room.. Then he followed after her to get change and grab the money he had saved.. Hey babe are you ready? He said while looking for his clothes in the closet and the money he had in a box and a fake ID card with a picture of him.. Yes I am baby.. She said putting her sweater on and her shoes.. Ok great babe lets go.. They headed out to the sewers to find an exit on the nearest manhole.. They found an exit and it was near to the grocery store where he usually buys food and stuff for the family.. Ok we are here babe.. He said to Janet while helping her out.. Ok love.. She said looking sweetly at him.. He held her hand and started walking towards the store..

Ok let's make it quick if you need something for your self babe you can get it and I will pay it.. He said walking inside the store.. Ok baby thanks.. She said smiling sweetly at him.. And he smiled her back.. She did needed something for her and she went to the isle of feminine care and she got some deodorant and a body spray.. Did you get what you needed babe? He said while he grabbed the items from her hand and headed to pay.. She just nodded and she held on to him by his lower arm.. They went to the nearest register to pay.. As soon as he finish paying they headed home.. That was quick.. She said still holding on to his lower arm.. Yes the cashier knows me cuz I always come to this store to buy.. He said looking at her over his shoulder.. They got to the manhole they came from.. He let her go in first.. Then he followed her and went down where Janet was..

Common babe lets go.. Raphael said while grabbing her hand and they ran to the lair.. Ok you guys we are back.. He said walking in the entrance with Janet.. Alright it was about time bro.. Mikey said cheerfully.. Ok let's have good time and celebrate for your future ahead and you guys getting married soon.. They prepared the drinks and food.. Ok let's cheer for the new couple and I wish you the best for both of you and your awaiting future ahead.. Leo said holding his cup up and 3 of the brothers and Janet joined in.. Cheers! They all said in unison.. They drink a lot and they were very buzzed.. Ok you guys I'm going to sleep.. Hick.. Leo said stumbling towards his room.. Me two and I gonna passed out soon.. Hick.. Donnie said stumbling from left to right and walking to his room.. That was great you guys and good night to all of you.. Hick.. Mikey said walking to his room as well.. Raphael and Janet laughed at their brothers for stumbling and talking funny..

Common babe lets go to our room and have some private moment.. He said while grabbing her hand.. Ok baby.. She said to Raph.. Guys if your gonna make out keep it down.. Hick.. Leo said to his brother and sister.. When they entered their room Raphael closed the door and locked it.. He faced Janet and pulled her close to him by grabbing her from the waist and he kissed her passionately.. They moaned softly and embraced in each others arms.. He laid her down on their bed and make out kissing more passionately..

Babe I want you so bad again and this time I want to make a baby tonight.. Janet looked at him in shock.. You really mean it love? She said looking him into his eyes.. Yes I do really meant it my love.. Ok let's make one then.. She said smiling to him sweetly.. They started to make out again until he got more arouse and his green member got more hard.. Baby I want you so bad inside of me and spell your hot cum inside me... Janet said with a lusty voice.. Ok babe get ready cuz here it goes.. Raph said while pulling out his green member and putting it close to Janet's vagina.. He trusted in her very hard and she gasped and moan to feel his hard member inside of her..

Oh yes, yes baby right there! Don't stop mmm..She said in a lusty and sexy voice.. Oh baby your pussy so wet..I love you.. He said while holding hands and then he was kissing her neck and slightly biting it and liking it.. She just moaned.. I love you too with all my heart and soul baby.. She said to him in return.. He smiled sweetly at her and they switch position.. Now they were doing the doggy style and he grabbed her by the hips.. He trusted much harder and they were in a blissful pleasure and ecstasy ready to climax.. Oh baby I'm gonna cum.. She said lustily.. Ahh me to babe.. He said panting hard.. Come for me love.. He whisper to her in her ear and bit it softly.. Ahhh! She said in a semi low voice..

Ahhh! Babe I'm gonna cum I can't hold it much longer love.. He said panting hard.. He came so hard that he shot a lot of sperm inside of her and she was dripping when he slowly pull out.. They both collapse on the bed and went to sleep embracing each other.. Wow baby tonight you were more amazing.. She said looking sweetly at him.. You too babe you were so amazing tonight.. He said smiling at her and looking sweetly in her eyes.. Good night love.. She said giving sweet kisses on his lips.. Good Night beautiful.. He said while doing the same to her.. They fell asleep with a smile in their faces and holding each other..

...

During the middle of the night Raphael was starting to dream but it was different this time.. It was so gloomy and spooky at the same time.. He dreamed that she got kidnap again and he was desperately looking for her.. Janet babe where are you?! He said running around.. Until he finally saw a female figure thrown down to the floor covered in a pool of blood for sure it was her blood.. No this can't be my beautiful babe! He said running to her.. What have they done to you my love?! He said holding her and with tears in his eyes.. Please babe don't leave me all alone.. He said shaking her lightly and tears coming down his cheeks..

NO! He screamed in his dream.. Babe please wake up! He said crying.. And he saw a lot of blood coming out from her vagina.. Oh no they caused you an abortion to loose our baby.. He said closing his eyes.. No! This can't be happening! Janet please forgive me that I couldn't save you and our baby.. Please wake up babe! He said shaking her in despair.. Don't leave me babe! Raphael I'm right here next to you wake up it's just a nightmare..She said shaking him to snap out of his dream.. He woke up with tears in his eyes and he embrace her tightly..

Thank god your ok babe and it was just a terrible nightmare I don't know what would I do if this nightmare becomes a reality.. I just go crazy mad if it happens and I would kill those mother fuckers with my sais.. He said while holding her tightly to his chest and crying..She hugged him tightly.. Shh baby don't cry it was just a nightmare it's not gonna happen.. She said while cupping his cheeks with her hands and looking into his teary eyes.. She kissed him on his forehead and held him in her arms to comfort him.. Let's go back to sleep love it's gonna be alright it was just a nightmare baby... She said still holding him like a mother holding her child... He just sobbed on her chest.. Shh baby don't cry.. She said while laying down on the bed holding Raphael.. They fell to sleep again and he held on to her very tightly and she held his head close to her chest..

...

On the next day

Raphael woke up locked in her arms and he just watch her sleep.. She looks so beautiful and I don't know what would I do if I loose her forever.. He said to himself while he gave her small kisses on her lips and nuzzling her in the nose.. Mmmm.. She moaned.. Good morning baby.. She said opening her eyes slowly and meet her gaze with Raphael.. They looked deeply in to each others eyes.. You look beautiful sleeping babe and your love is the reason for me to live on and if I loose you, life will not have a meaning without you and without your love.. That nightmare felt so real babe.. I'm afraid that it becomes real..I don't know what would I do without you babe..He said while he cupped her cheeks with his hands and then he gave her a kiss on her forehead.. No baby it's not gonna happen don't worry about that love I will be fine..

She said while putting her hands on top of his hands.. In order to defend my self why don't you teach me some ninjutsu and start training me today baby.. She said looking at him sweetly.. He smiled sweetly at her.. Are you sure babe it's not easy but if you want to learn some ninjutsu you will be a kunoichi.. He said after he kissed her forehead.. Ok great lets get started.. She said with a happy grin on her face.. They heard a knock on the door and the voice of Mikey.. Hey bro and sis breakfast is ready are guys coming out to eat and you know the drill after eating breakfast we always train.. Ok we are coming Mikey.. Raphael said to his younger brother.. Common babe lets go.. He said getting up and walking to the door and she followed behind him.. Good morning every one.. She said to the 3 brothers sitting at the table including master Splinter..

How did you guys sleep after last night of fun and drinking? No hangover symptoms? Raph asked his brothers.. We slept like a rock and no we don't have hangover symptoms even though we drink a lot.. Leo responded and the other two brothers just nodded to agree with him.. You guys drink last night? Master Splinter asked their sons and new daughter.. Yes father.. All 5 responded.. I'm fine with it as long as you do it in the lair and not outside in the streets.. He said looking at all 5 at them.. They just nodded at their fathers comment.. Oh by the way I'm teaching Janet some basic ninjutsu after our training.. What?! The 3 brothers said in unison.. Are you serious bro.. Leo said with a crooked eyebrow..

Yes I am serious Leo.. He said looking at his brother.. All right then let's go in the dojo and train.. He said getting up.. And the four did the same and followed Leo to the dojo.. They went inside the dojo and the four brothers started to train and Janet watch them train.. After 1 hr and half they were done and it was Janet's turn with Raphael.. He teaches her some basic ninjutsu.. He was impressed by how fast she was learning every move he teaches her.. Wow babe very good and I was wrong that it's was gonna be hard for you I take back those words.. He said looking at her movements.. 3 brothers and master Splinter were amazed at Janet's quick progress..

Wow she is really good.. Mikey whispered to Leo.. Yeah she is and she could be in our team soon.. Leo responded back to Mikey.. Donnie agreed with his two brothers.. Well done my son for teaching Janet very well and good job Janet you were excellent and you learned very fast.. Next time you will train using a real weapon my daughter.. He said looking at Raph and Janet proudly.. The couple slightly bowed their heads to their father.. Thanks dad.. Raphael responded to his father and Janet just nodded her head.. Raphael can I speak to you alone.. He said before Raph left the dojo with Janet.. Go on babe wait for me in the living room with the guys.. He said releasing her hand from his grip.. Ok love.. She said before giving him a kiss on his lips.. So she left the dojo and closed the sliding door behind her.. What is it father? Raphael asked his father with a concerned look on his eyes..

I have something valuable to give you my son it's my wife's wedding ring so you can give it to Janet.. Master Splinter said while getting out a small box from the wardrobe.. Raphael looked at him in shook.. Father that's nice of you thank you.. He said with a smile on his face and got the box from his fathers hand and gave him a hug.. Raphael went to his room to put it away and give it to Janet till next month.. After he put it away he joined Janet and his brothers in the living room which they were playing a card game called UNO and he watched them play..He sat next to Janet and he put an arm around her shoulder.. We are almost done bro.. Leo said to him.. UNO! Oh yeah boy.. Mikey shouted..

And he has one card left on his hand.. UNO! Leo shouted.. Since Donnie didn't have the color that Leo put down,he draw a card from the stack of cards and finally put it down and he had two cards left.. UNO! Janet shouted and she won the game.. Good job babe.. Raphael said hugging Janet and giving her small kisses on her shoulder.. She just giggled.. Who is hungry? Mikey asked his 3 brothers and Janet.. All 4 raised their hands.. Ok I will make some sandwiches.. Mikey said..

20 min later Mikey finished making them and they all started to eat.. After they finish eating they started another round but this time Raphael was playing with them.. They played for hours until it was dinner time.. Let's watch a movie.. Mikey suggested.. Yeah that sounds great.. Raphael said.. They watched a movie and they were all eating popcorn.. 30 min later Janet fell asleep on Raphael's shoulder.. He looked at her and took her in his arms and he walked to his room to tuck her to bed.. But when he tuck her in she opened her eyes.. Baby stay with me don't go.. She said while grabbing his hand.. Of course babe.. He said getting in bed beside her.. He embraced her from behind tightly until both of them fell asleep..

...

During the middle of the night, Janet started to dream but it was so dark and cold in her dream.. She dreamed that Raphael disappeared and she went to look for him in a abandoned building and she was alone.. Raphael love where are you? She was desperate looking for him and she felt angsty that something bad happened to him or maybe worse..

And she was afraid to find him dead and beating up by the foot clan soldiers.. She ran every hallway calling his name until she spotted a body laying against the wall surrounded by paddles of blood around him.. No! What have they done to you love?! She said while falling to her knees.. Baby wake up! Don't leave me I need you by my side! She said shaking him lightly and with tears coming out.. Raphael my love please open your eyes baby! Answer me my love! Don't go baby I need you! This can't be real! No! She was talking in her sleep..

Babe wake up.. It's just a dream and I'm here with you love and I'm alive.. I'm not leaving you babe..He said shaking her lightly and worried that she is not responding.. Finally she open her eyes but she had tears in her eyes of fear of losing him in her dream.. She woke up sobbing and crying.. Shhh it's okay baby don't cry I'm here I'm not leaving you and I'm alive.. He said embracing her close to his chest and running his fingers on her hair and he gave her an affectionate kiss on her forehead..

Thank god your alive baby and that dream felt so real that I was afraid to find your lifeless body.. I don't know what would I do if I lose you, my heart broke in two when I saw you in my dream like that.. She said with tears in her eyes and sobbed in his chest.. Don't say that babe that's not gonna happen and everything will be fine besides no one can't beat me.. He said embracing her tightly and to calm her down..

Let's go back to sleep babe and don't cry I won't leave you love I will always be by your side babe.. He said while lying down in bed again.. She just nodded and he kissed her affectionately in her lips.. Soon they feel asleep again..


	5. Chapter 5

The engagement ring, and April comes back to Donnie

Chapter 5

On the next day on the following month

She woke up and rolled to Raphael's side and to her suprise to find it empty.. She got up and went to the living room and the guys were eating but Raphael was not there with them.. Have you guys seen Raph? Yes he went to get something at the store.. Leonardo responded to Janet's question.. Oh ok I guess i will wait for him.. She said while she sat in the couch watching tv.. 25 min later Raphael arrived in front of the entrance of the lair and he was hiding something behind his back.. What do you have there baby? She asked him with a curious look in her eyes while she walked up to him..But first close your eyes babe and no peeking.. He said pulling out a bouquet of roses from his back and he had the box with the ring inside tucked on the belt.. Now you can open your eyes babe.. He said getting the box out.. Her gaze looked at the bouquet of pink roses on his right hand while the other was hiding on his back..

Aww baby that's sweet of you they are beautiful and they are my favorite color love.. Thank you my love.. She said giving him a hug and a soft kiss on his lips.. Oh one more thing.. He said kneeling down on one knee and he pulled a red box behind him and open it to reveal a silver ring with a sparkling diamond.. Janet just couldn't believe her eyes and she was in shocked looking at Raphael and the ring.. Janet babe would you marry me? And be my wife forever and have lots of kids? He said looking up at her with love in his eyes.. Tears came out from her eyes caused by the joy she felt by what Raphael just proposed to her with an engagement ring.. She fell to her knees so that she could be at the same level as him and hugged him tightly.. Aww love I do want to marry you and be your wife forever.. Have a lots of kids.. She said while kissing him on his lips and all over his face and put her hands together in joy looking him in his eyes.. He grabbed her right hand and put the ring on her middle finger..

She just looked at the way he inserted the engagement ring on her finger.. After he put it on she throw her self into his loving arms and they held each other tightly.. I love you with all my heart my beautiful princess.. Raphael said while releasing her from the embrace.. I love you too my handsome prince and ninja warrior.. He kissed her passionately in her lips and she put her arms around his neck and they forgot that their family was looking.. They were happy to see them that they were finally engaged and Mikey had the goggly eyes of joy.. Let's celebrate tonight for the engagement of you two love birds.. Mikey said in a cheerful voice.. Leo, Donnie and Mikey went to give Raphael and Janet a congrats hugs.. We are so happy for you two.. Leo said while hugging Raphael and Janet at the same time.. The two brothers joined in the group hug.. Congrats to both of you.. Leo said releasing them from the embrace.. We are so happy for your future together you guys. Donnie said while standing between Raphael and Janet..

Thanks you guys.. Raphael said scratching his head and lightly blushed.. It's training time you guys.. Leo said interrupting the moment.. Ok let's go all the 5 of us.. Raphael said with a smile.. And Janet smiled sweetly at him.. They went inside the dojo to train.. Janet waited for her turn sitting watching them train.. Like always they got into pairs Leo vs Raph and Donnie vs Mikey.. Half an hour later Leo took a break and let Janet train with Raphael.. She started to train with him with out a weapon and she was doing a good job and she remember everything she learned.. Leonardo was shocked how fast she learned every move that Raphael showed her.. One hour later training with Raphael, she started to feel light headed and her vision started to get blurry.. She felt dizzy and everything was spinning around her.. What's going on right now I don't feel so good I feel I'm gonna faint and everything is spinning around.. She said stumbling a little bit and suddenly she fainted and fell on the floor.. Babe! What happened?! Raphael said running to her side and hold her tightly in his arms.. He looked at her worried and shake her lightly.. Babe! Wake up love! Donnie what do you think what's wrong with her? Raphael asked Donnie with a worried look on his eyes.. I have to run some tests first and I will find out the results after I run her tests..

He took her to Donnie's operational room where they heal their wounds after a battle.. He put her on the bed and Donnie got some syringes and alcohol pads to draw blood out of her for his test.. Donnie drew blood out of Janet and after he was done he ran her tests.. How long will it take to know the results Donnie? Raphael asked his brother worried that Janet wasn't responding.. He sat by her side holding her hand.. Maybe 1 hour or 2.. Donnie said taking of his gloves and putting the blood sample unto the infusion machine.. 20 min later Raphael felt Janet moving and she slowly open her eyes and her gaze met with Raphael gaze.. Babe I'm glad your ok love.. He said in a silky voice and looking in her eyes with love.. She sat up still she felt dizzy but she felt nausea.. Raph I feel nauseous and I feel I'm gonna puke.. She said getting off from the bed and she ran to the bathroom..

They heard the door slam and suddenly they heard her vomiting.. Blahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Blahhhhhhhhh! Blahhhh! Spit..Raphael ran to the bathroom door and stands close to the door listening at her vomiting..Babe are you ok? Open the door love.. Raphael asked with a concerned voice.. Could it be that she is pregnant and Raphael doesn't know that she's gonna have a baby.. I hope my thoughts are right by noticing Janet's fainting in the dojo and vomiting in the bathroom.. Donnie said inside his mind.. Janet came out from the bathroom and saw Raphael in front of her.. He caught her in his arms and embraced her tightly.. Oh baby you got me worried when I heard you vomiting in there.. Are you ok love? He said after kissing her affectionately on her lips.. Yes baby I am ok now.. She said hugging him tightly..

2 hours later Donnie got the results and went to the living room where Raphael, Janet, Leo, and Mikey where watching tv.. Raphael and Janet I have good news for both of you.. Donnie said sitting by Raphael's side.. Well Janet is 2 weeks pregnant and she is gonna have a baby in 6 months.. What are you serious?! Raphael and Janet said in unison.. Leo and Mikey were shocked looking at Raph and Janet.. Aww babe we are gonna have a baby.. Raphael said with joy and he gave her a lot of small kisses on her lips and embraced her tightly in his arms.. Yes baby and I hope it's a girl or a boy.. Any of those two it's fine babe I don't mind.. Raphael said with joy in his eyes and held her tightly.. Me too baby.. Janet said with an exciting tone of her voice.. Congrats you guys for the good news.. Leo said getting close to them to hug both of them... Mikey and Donnie joined in the hug.. I knew it that Janet was pregnant when she fainted in the dojo and vomiting in the bathroom..Donnie said..

Raphie boy is going to be a daddy.. Mikey said with joy and teasing Raphael at the same time.. Raphael didn't care about Mikey's comment he was happy that he was gonna have a daughter or son soon and he just smiled.. Master Splinter came in the living room.. I'm so happy for you my son and daughter congratulations to both of you.. Master Splinter joining the group hug.. Thanks father.. Raphael and Janet said together to master Splinter.. It's time to celebrate for the bundle of joy coming soon.. Mikey said with excitement.. Ok Mikey.. Leo said to Mikey.. We still have drinks from last time but Janet won't be able to drink.. Raphael said looking to Mikey.. She can but just a little bit but not too much.. Donnie said looking to Raphael and Janet.. Ok let's make some drinks Mikey.. Raphael said to his younger brother.. Janet sat down on the couch with Leo, Donnie and Master Splinter watching tv and having small talks.. Babe drinks and dinner are ready.. Raph said to Janet standing behind her.. Ok baby I'm coming.. She said getting off the couch and walking to Raphael's side and together they walked to the table holding hands.. Dad, Donnie and Leo are you coming to join us at the table.. She asked them..

They just nodded and they followed after.. Cheers for our upcoming wedding with my Janet and soon a new member of the family will be born in six months.. Mine and Janet's baby.. Raphael said holding his cup up.. Janet joined him and the 3 brothers followed her.. Cheers! All 5 of them including Splinter said clanging the glass together.. Drink and eat up.. Said Mikey.. So you guys are really getting married in 3 months.. Leonardo asked his brother.. No we might have to do it like in less than 3 months instead because it's due to Janet's pregnancy.. Raphael said holding Janet's hand and kissing the back side of her hand..

That's a great idea my son and I'm happy for your decision.. Master Splinter said to Raphael.. So that means that you are thinking to get married next month if possible.. Donnie added.. Yes that's right Donnie.. Who wants another drink? Mikey asked his brother while standing up from the chair.. Me! The 3 brothers said in unison.. Janet still had a lot and she was drinking it slowly and taking it easy.. Do you want one dad or just a beer? Mikey asked master Splinter.. Just a beer my son.. He responded to Mikey.. Ok dad.. Mikey responded.. Don't exceed more than 5 drinks each of you my sons.. Master Splinter said while sipping his beer.. Yeah we know father.. Leo responded.. When are we gonna start with the wedding preparations baby? She asked Raphael.. Any time you want babe it could be next week if you want.. Raphael said while putting an arm around her shoulder..

Ok baby but I have to get my wedding dress soon possibly next week.. She said looking at him sweetly.. Maybe we should ask April to help you get one.. Donnie said looking at Raphael and Janet.. Yeah that's a good idea Donnie.. Raphael responded to Donnie.. Hey guys! A female voice was heard.. Hey April long time no see.. Said Donnie.. We were just talking about you.. Raphael added.. April hugged Donnie, Leo, Mikey and Raphael.. April this my girlfriend and fiancée Janet.. We got engaged today.. Raph said after hugging April .. It's a pleasure to meet you.. April said while shaking hands with Janet..We are getting married next month.. Raphael told April..

Congratulations to both of you.. April said turning around to gave a hug to both of them.. Thanks April.. Raphael and Janet said in unison.. Hey April do you want a drink or a beer? Mikey asked April.. A beer it's fine Mikey.. April said sitting by Donnie's side.. What's wrong April you never liked alcohol? Donnie asked April concerned of her sudden change.. I had so many problems with Casey, our relationship went down the gutter and everything went wrong.. I just don't want to talk about it Donnie.. April said looking at Donnie's eyes.. He just patted her on her back to comfort her.. So did Janet get her wedding dress yet? April asked Raphael.. No but we are planning to get it next week.. He said looking at Janet and then at April.. Yeah that's right.. She said looking to Raphael and then at April..

Well I can help you with the dress Janet I have some friends that owns a bridal shop.. All I need is your measurements so I could take them to my friend and since your my friend she's generous and she will give you a discount.. She said looking at the happy couple.. That includes my tuxedo April? Raphael asked April with a crooked eyebrow.. Yes that's right.. She responded.. Hey Mikey can you make me a margarita please.. Janet asked Mikey.. Babe we have talked about it, you cannot drink to much on your first phase of pregnancy.. Raphael told her with a concerned voice.. I know baby I'm just allowed to drink only two but not too strong and don't worry baby I will be fine and the baby too.. Janet told Raphael to calm him down.. What?! You are having a baby Janet? How many months? April asked with an amazed look on her eyes.. Yes I am and Raphael is happy that I'm having a baby.. 3 weeks of pregnancy.. Janet said looking in Raphael's eyes..

Aww that's so sweet congratulations to both of you.. April said getting of from her chair to give them a hug.. Then she went back to her seat.. I love you babe.. Raphael said after giving her a kiss on her forehead.. Me too baby.. Janet said looking in his eyes with love.. Here Janet I made it special for you.. Mikey said while putting the glass of margarita in front of her.. Aww thanks Mikey.. She said with a smile on her lips.. Your welcome sis.. Mikey said getting a chair to sit next to Leo.. April just looked at Raphael and Janet being a happy couple and she remembered when that used to be her and Donnie.. What went wrong between me and Donnie and so many years has been since we broke up but we agreed to be friends.. Now I'm here sitting beside him and how I'm gonna tell him that I still have feelings for him and those lost years of me being with that immature and lazy Casey Jones.. She said with tears coming out and she got off from her chair and ran to the entrance..

April! Are you ok? Donnie said with the worried looked on his eyes.. You should better go after her to see what's wrong.. Raphael told Donnie.. So he went to find her and she was sitting 3 feet from the entrance crying and sobbing.. April what's wrong babe? Donnie said in a silky voice.. Just seeing your brother Raphael with Janet brought me memories of how it used to be when we were together and how much we loved each other during that time.. April said while whipping her tears and looking at Donnie sitting down next to her.. He hugged her tightly in his arms to calm her down.. Shh April babe don't cry I'm here now with you and I was hoping that someday you would come back to me when things didn't work out with Casey and I'm glad your here with me tonight.. He said while running his fingers thru her silky wavy hair.. Then he gave her an affectionate kiss on her forehead..

Oh Donnie I'm so sorry for breaking up with you.. She said looking into his honey brown eyes.. It's ok April you don't have to apologize I understand that you did it because you were confused.. He said while cupping his hands on her face and brought her face closer to his and their lips were very close for a kiss.. Donnie I love..Her words were broken by a kiss on her lips.. He kissed her passionately on her lips.. They broke the kiss to gasp for some air.. Donnie I love you and I still have the same feelings for you when we were together.. I don't know why I changed you for Casey he is so different from you.. April said gazing into his eyes.. You are more sweet, gentle, mature, responsible and your the only one that understands how I feel for you still all this time away from you.. She said hugging him tightly.. I love you too April.. He said holding her tightly to his chest..

So what happened with Casey? What did he do to you that makes you to leave him for good? Donnie asked April.. Well few moths later when he moved in with me, he started to change a lot and he wasn't the same anymore.. He became lazy, didn't want to work nor go to college at least to go for a vocational program and he just wanted to be on the streets playing hockey all day.. We argue all the time because of that and one time I caught him cheating on me with a college student.. One time he tried to hit me because he was drunk and mad that his plans didn't go according to the goals he had planned.. I avoided that hit by locking myself in my room.. She said looking up at him.. Oh April I'm so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you from him.. Donnie said looking at her aqua green eyes.. I missed you so much Donnie and you don't know how much I longed for your kisses and to be in your arms again.. She said while cupping one hand on his left cheek.. He caught her hand and kissed the front side and then held her hand with his..

April babe do you want to be my girlfriend again and this time is forever? Donnie asked her in silky voice that makes her melt in his touch.. Of course baby I do want to be your girlfriend again.. She said with joy and after kissing him all over his face.. He just smiled and caught her lips and kissed her affectionately.. They stand up without breaking the kiss and embraced each other while kissing passionately.. Common babe lets go inside.. He said while releasing her from the embrace.. They went inside holding hands.. They went to the table and saw all 4 playing a card game which seamed to be UNO..

The 3 brothers looked at Donnie amazed that he got back with April but they didn't say anything..They sat down where they were at the beginning.. Mikey make me another drink please.. Donnie ask his younger brother.. Can you do me one too Mikey? April said after Donnie.. He just looked at her with shock and then he embraced her tightly and kissed her on the lips.. Raphael and Janet looked at them with shock.. Mikey placed their glass of margaritas on the table.. He sat on the other end of the table looking at his cards then at April and Donnie.. They stopped kissing and sip on their drinks..They watch them play UNO.. UNO! Leo shouted while putting his last card.. Shhh! Keep it down Leo dad is sleeping.. Raphael told his brother.. Oops sorry.. Leo added.. Let's play the last round.. Raphael said handing the stack of cards to Leo to shuffle them..

Ok.. Said the oldest brother.. Here it goes.. Leo said while passing out the cards to his brothers and sisters.. He started the game and went all around the table.. UNO! Later April shouted.. Dammed baby your good.. Donnie said in a silky voice to April and she just blushed.. Thanks love.. She added before giving Donnie a kiss on his cheek.. It went around till April's turn and she put down the last card and shouted UNO! I won this game.. She said cheerfully.. Well guys I had so much fun tonight and thanks for the drinks Mikey.. She said stumbling and talking in a funny voice.. Babe you can't go out like that and besides its late why don't you spend the night here.. You sleep in my bed and I will sleep in the living room.. He said while he caught her in his arms.. Ok baby if you say so and its okay with you and Leo.. She said looking at Donnie and then at Leo..

Yeah April spend the night with us you know your part of this growing family too.. Leo added.. Aww thank you Leo.. She said with a smile.. Let's go to my room and get you in bed babe.. Donnie said while walking in hallway to his room.. Raphael and Leonard stood there talking.. Until they heard a low snoring they looked back at the table and saw Janet fell asleep when the game was over.. My poor babe she must be tired.. Raphael said to him self while standing next to her until he grabbed her in bridal style.. He walked to their room and he took off her slippers and tucked her in then he joined her in embracing her from behind and he gave an affectionate kiss on her cheek.. I love you.. He whispered to her in her ear.. He fell asleep embracing her tightly..

A few moments later she woke up and she was thinking about her parents.. She missed them a lot and while she was thinking about them how would they react when she has the chance to tell them that she is getting married.. She started to cry and she was sobbing a lot and she couldn't control her self.. Raphael woke up when he felt her moving and shaking..

Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying love? He said while looking over her shoulder and giving soft kisses on her neck.. She turned around to face him and looks at him on his eyes.. It's because I miss my parents a lot love and I was thinking how would they react when I tell them that I'm marrying you.. He embraced her tightly close to his body to comfort her.. Aww babe aren't you happy that you are marrying me.. He said while running his fingers thru her hair..

Of course I am baby.. It's just that I'm afraid of their rejection of how I look now that's why and dishonor me of being their daughter.. She said while tears came out.. Oh baby they should understand you and hopefully they will like me and they need to know me before judging me.. Don't cry babe it will be fine let's go tomorrow to visit them and you can explain them what happened.. Raphael told her to comfort her and he embraced her close to his chest.. Ok love.. She mumbled on his chest.. Let's get some sleep baby girl.. Raphael said in a silky voice..They feel asleep embraced in each others arms..

...

Meanwhile in Donnie's room

April was tucked in Donnie's bed and her eye spotted a picture of him and her when they were a couple for the first time.. She remembered how happy they look together during that time and that picture brought her memories of those times together.. Oh Donnie I can't understand why I broke up with you.. She said to herself.. She started to cry and she sobbed uncontrollably.. Donnie went to the door of his room to check on her.. Babe are you ok? Can I come in love? Donnie said while knocking on the door.. Yes love come in.. What's wrong April? Why are you crying babe? He said while sitting next to her and grabbing her hand.. I see that you still have that picture of us on your desk and I can't understand why I broke up with you..

That picture brought me memories of when we first took that picture together.. She said with tears in her eyes.. Yeah I remember it was a special day for me and I kept that photo after we broke up hoping that some day you would came back to me.. Here you are now and all this time I was wishing for this moment to be back together.. He said looking at her with love and whipping away her tears.. I used to have that picture too but one night that I was left alone I was thinking about you and while I was thinking of us i looked at the same picture every night.. On one night that Casey went out with the girl he met at the college he was attending during that time, he came back home drunk and he smelled like he had some perfume on him..

He found the picture on the night stand and when he saw it he ripped it in pieces.. He woke me up by throwing a pillow on me.. Why do you still have that picture of you and that geek boy?! You still love him and you wish to go back with him! He said in a jealously voice.. I told him: Yes I do miss him a lot and I still love him and someday I will get back with him when this relationship is over.. When I told him that it ticked him off and began to slap me.. She said looking at him..Ohhh no April.. That's not good love.. I would never hit you like that.. I will always protect you from any harm and danger.. He said while laying down next to her still holding hands.. I know you wouldn't Donnie because you are sweet and a gentle guy.. She said while putting her arm on his chest plate.. He embraced her tightly close to his body.. I missed you so much all this time April and every night I had you in my dreams..

Dreaming that someday you would come back to me forever babe.. He said while stroking her hair.. Here I am again baby with you now and I think we were thinking the same thing while we were apart from each other and looking at the same picture.. She said embracing him tightly.. Their lips were so close for a kiss.. April I still love you with all my heart.. He said to her in a silky voice.. Me too Don.. Her words were paused by a passionate kiss on her lips.. They kissed passionately and he was on top of her making out on his bed.. They stopped kissing panting to gasp some air.. Donnie make me yours tonight.. She said whispering softly to him.. Ohh April I always wanted to make you mine babe.. He said in a silky voice..Let's make love for the first time and to catch up on lost time while we were apart.. She said while gazing sweetly at his eyes.. Are you sure babe? He whispered in her ear..

Yes I am sure love.. She whispers back in his ear.. They began to kiss again passionately and making out again but this time she sat up so that Donnie could take off her shirt and she took off her jeans.. They lay down on the bed and April was half naked with just her bra and undies.. He pinned her down to so that she could lay on her back and he began to kiss her neck softly.. Soft moans come out from her mouth and whispering his name.. He trailed down to her collar bone and to her breast, but suddenly he stopped to unhooked her bra.. He grabbed her boobs softly and began to tease her nipples with his thumbs, then he started to suck one of her nipples with his mouth..

Then from her boobs he trailed soft kisses on her flat tummy until he reached a moister underwear and began to touch her in between her legs.. He slide a finger inside her underwear and play with her clitoris.. She just arched her hips side to side and moaning his name softly and panting hard.. Then he slide one finger inside of her and she just gasped at the sensation she felt.. Donnie don't stop keep going.. She whispers in a lustily voice.. He kissed her passionately while his other hand was fondling with her pussy.. He moaned when he felt his member was stating to throb and start to get hard.. He stopped to removed her undies.. Babe your soaking wet love.. He said in a lusty voice..Mmm yes and it's because the way you tease me Donnie.. She said in a silky voice.. He licked his lips when he saw her hairless pussy..

Slowly he started to kiss it gently and softly sucked her clitoris, then his used his tongue to lick her walls.. Mmm baby.. Don't stop.. She begged to him in a lustily voice.. She was moaning and panting his name softly and meowing.. He couldn't take it anymore and he pulled out his member out of his plastron.. Babe I want to feel you so bad.. He said in a lustily voice.. Put it in baby.. I want you inside of me so bad.. She said panting hard.. Alright babe.. Here it goes.. He said while thrusting his head softly and then he completely slide his penis inside of her.. He moaned of her tightness.. Babe you are so tight.. He said in a silky voice.. I never did it with Casey.. She confessed to Donnie..

Blood was starting to drip from her vagina.. He was in shocked when he saw blood dripping from her pussy and her confession that she never had sex with Casey.. Aww baby your bleeding.. Does it hurt..He said in concern.. I will be fine love.. She said in a silky voice.. He thrusted her harder in and out of her and they both moaned with pleasure.. He was on top of her and he leaned to kissed he passionately and they made love the whole night until they feel asleep exhausted embraced in each other's arms..


End file.
